


The Big Bad Tease

by dustandroses



Series: A River Called Denial [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP, Seduction, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not that he wasn’t enjoying the sensation – the heat of anticipation was a powerful motivator; but teasing Xander the way he had been all night did have its drawbacks. The more aroused Xander got watching Spike in full-on seduction mode, the harder Spike got from watching Xander squirm.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 5.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Spike moved on pure instinct, twirling around with a roundhouse kick that took the vamp sneaking up behind him by surprise. His kick sent the fledge stumbling off to the side where the Slayer was waiting, stake in hand to finish him off in an explosion of dust. Ignoring the Slayer as she bitched about her new shoes getting all muddy, Spike stalked in the direction of a wide-eyed Xander, who clutched the tombstone he was standing behind with white-knuckled fingers.

Spike smirked as he walked past the boy toward the mausoleum the Watcher had told them to pay special attention to tonight. He took a deep breath of aroused male on his way past, adjusting his cock to try and ease the discomfort of being hard for such a long time without relief. He was looking forward to some time alone – he and his left hand had developed quite the relationship recently.

Not that he wasn’t enjoying the sensation – the heat of anticipation was a powerful motivator; but teasing Xander the way he had been all night did have its drawbacks. The more aroused Xander got watching Spike in full-on seduction mode, the harder Spike got from watching Xander squirm. The heady smell of lust was enough to make Spike want to grab the boy, throw him over the nearest tombstone and fuck him until neither of them could stand up a moment longer.

He wouldn’t do that, though. First off, he had a feeling the Slayer would object, most likely with something sharp and pointy. That would definitely kill the mood. But the main reason was that Spike was determined that Xander not be able to claim that Spike had coerced him in any way. Xander would be the one to make the first move. In the meantime, he’d just keep driving the boy out of his mind with lust. Besides, teasing Xander like this was the most fun he’d had since they kicked Angel out of town. Now that had been some party.

Waiting wasn't one of Spike's strong points; so hopefully, they'd clear this nest out quickly. Once they’d finished, Spike planned on retiring to his crypt to give his cock a welcome reward for waiting so patiently for Xander to get off his duff and admit he wanted Spike as much as Spike wanted him. He gave his cock a rub and a promise; relief was on the horizon, even if it wasn’t what he wanted most.

What he wanted was Xander, and one way or another, he would have him. He could hear half a dozen voices inside the mausoleum; it looked as if they’d lucked out and most of the fledges were here. He stopped to give the Slayer and Xander time to catch up.  Making sure Xander was watching, Spike adjusted his hard cock, smirking as the boy turned beet red, stumbling a few steps before the Slayer caught his arm.

Oh yes, it wouldn’t be long now. Xander would be his soon; once Spike set his sights on someone, they didn't get away. Tonight he’d get his relief the old fashioned way, surrounded by the scent of his horny human, but if Xander didn’t make his move soon, Spike might have to do something drastic.


End file.
